


Reversed

by holyhael



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: role reversal.</p><p>One night, Octavia dominates Indra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the beta and confidence boost, autumn!! <3  
> sorry for the awful title :P

“You sure about this?” Octavia asks Indra before they begin. Her blood pumps excitedly through her veins, but at the same time she’s nervous; her question is just as much to give Indra an out as it is to give Octavia some stalling time.

Beneath her, Indra nods. “I’m sure, sky girl.”

“Okay.” She swallows her anxiety. This’ll be good, just like most everything between her and Indra is. Their relationship isn’t perfect, but they fight to make it work, and honestly Octavia’s never felt so fulfilled.

She starts slow, with lingering kisses on Indra’s lips. It’s a new kind of kiss but not actually all that different from how it usually is, Octavia on her back and Indra towering over her, except now Octavia’s hair falls like a curtain around them, a really intrusive curtain. Indra curls Octavia’s locks behind her ear, but they spill over and fall into their kiss still. Octavia has to sit up, straddling Indra’s waist, and work her hair into a ponytail before things can get too steamy.

“It would be easy if you cut it off,” Indra says, not for the first time. The first time was when Octavia ran past a briar bush without thinking, and her hair got tangled in the thorns; she waited for nearly an hour until Indra came along and unsnarled the knots Octavia had no hope of freeing. “Long hair is a disadvantage to a warrior.”

“I like my hair,” Octavia says. Now that it’s secure in a band, she leans back down to kiss Indra. “I like when you pull it.” She gyrates her hips, eliciting a small smile from Indra.

Indra doesn’t have enough hair for Octavia to pull and yank, so she just runs her fingers through it. Her hair is so different from Octavia’s, wiry and coarse, not to mention short.

“What else do you like?” Indra asks, though she already knows. _Man_ , does she know. “Do it to me.”

“Do you have rope on you?” Octavia asks, and Indra gives her an are-you-serious look. Dumb question, of course, she has rope on her belt; Indra’s resourceful like that. Octavia smiles shakily and unties it. “I liked when you tied me up that one time.”

_There we go_ , Indra’s expression proudly says as she offers her wrists to Octavia. Trying to hide the tremor in her movements, Octavia binds Indra’s wrists together, then positions them above her head. Octavia never would have imagined that Indra would be so compliant, especially when her defenses are taken away and she’s left at the mercy of another, even if that other is the woman she’s somehow fallen in love with over the months they’ve worked together as _warrior_ and _apprentice_.

Octavia fixes Indra’s hands to a bar above her head, so she has even less control. Indra grunts.

“Not too tight?” Octavia asks. Indra’s silence is answer enough. “Okay, good. Now stay still,” Octavia orders. A thrill shoots through her as she digs her fingers into Indra’s thick thighs and holds her down. Indra looks pleased, a slender smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

She’s eaten Indra out before and loved it, but this is different. Indra is not riding her face this time. In fact, she doesn’t move her hips at all. The control she has over herself is astounding, and Octavia wishes she were half as strong. When Indra eats her out like this, Octavia turns into a twitchy mess, helplessly thrusting her cunt into Indra’s mouth, even if Indra has told her to be still. It’s kind of annoying, actually, Indra’s rigid constraint. _Octavia_ is supposed to be dominant tonight, and _she’s_ supposed to have more control than Indra.

She stops with her tongue on Indra’s clit once she realizes this. Indra lifts her head and stares down at her.

“Why did you stop, sky girl?” Indra demands, and _that’s not right_. Octavia jerks away, wiping her chin clean with the back of her hand. She gives Indra a glare to rival her own.

“ _I_ am in control here,” Octavia declares, getting up in Indra’s face for good measure. “ _You_ -” She jabs a finger into Indra’s chest, “-are not. _I_ am.”

She pushes away, putting distance between them. Tied to the floor, Indra can only stare up at Octavia as she paces the short room.

Maybe she should get out her knife. Maybe she should make Indra ride _her_ cunt. What about spanking? Is spanking a good idea?

This is Octavia’s floor. She does not have to please Indra the same way she always has; as long as Indra doesn’t indicate she needs to stop, Octavia will make the decisions, and she will do what she wants.

Smirking, Octavia turns back to Indra. She can’t believe she was ever nervous about this before. She’s in the right mindset now, and she _loves_ it. A new kind of power surges through her veins, different from when she dominates opponents on the battlefield, different from clawing her way up from the bottom. This power comes from trust, from love, from respect. No wonder Indra loves this so much.

She kneels down and straddles Indra’s chest, careful not to crush her but still putting as much weight on her as she thinks Indra can take. Indra juts her chin up and stares.

“You are going to eat me out,” Octavia commands. She licks her lips. “Make me come.”

Indra blinks, and then Octavia moves.

It’s difficult to position herself with Indra’s arms in the way, but Octavia makes this work, spreading her legs to fit not only Indra’s head but her shoulders. And then it’s easy. Octavia gyrates her hips as Indra eats her out with enthusiasm, like she’s a starving woman and this is her only source of nutrition.

“Fuck, Indra!” she gasps. Her hands come up to play with her perky nipples, pinching them while Indra nips gently at her labia. The combined pains make her even wetter. “Indra!”

A rough lick from her perineum to her clit sends a shudder through Octavia’s body. She feels like she’s coming apart, shaking and crumbling around Indra until all she is is a wet cunt to be eaten. And fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing ever.

“This is good, this is good,” Octavia chants, eyes closed. She can practically feel Indra’s smirk against her lips. “So good, Indra.”

She comes completely apart when Indra nibbles on her clit, sending sharp sparks through her nervous system. It blinds Octavia’s mind, turns it into oblivious mush until the high ebbs, and she returns to reality. Indra is still moving her tongue through Octavia’s pussy, but Octavia’s always been a one-orgasm-at-a-time girl, so she removes herself from Indra’s mouth and lays beside her, gasping for breath.

“You taste good,” Indra says. Her voice is deeper than ever, and Octavia’s insides keen. She slides her gaze to Indra just in time to see her licking and biting her lips.

All Octavia can manage to say is, “Fuck, Indra.” Rolling onto her side, she slips a hand between Indra’s legs and finds her surprisingly wet. “Wow.”

Indra gives her a smile, one that shows her teeth and gums. “‘Wow’ indeed, sky girl. But I still prefer our natural order.”

“You mean you dominating me?” Octavia clarifies. At Indra’s nod, Octavia almost collapses, which would be interesting to see her do lying down. Swallowing, Octavia says, “Yeah, me, too. I can see why you like it.”

Indra smirks. “Next time, perhaps there will be more rope. Your wrists, your ankles.” Octavia shudders. “Yes, definitely more rope.”

 

 


End file.
